


Sunshine

by Roxal (your_bro_joe)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-11
Updated: 2003-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/Roxal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

"You are my sunshine,"

A soft male voice sang gently, tentatively into the early morning light. The notes were sweet, kind, and filled with love, even if the voice was slightly shaky.

"My only sunshine,"

Long, pale fingers stroked through smooth sienna locks. A head of chocolate brown hair rested comfortably on a nude chest of taut light skin.

"You make me happy,"

The chest heaved with a shuddering breath. The airy voice now sounded on the verge of tears.

"When skies are grey."

Deep blue eyes opened slowly but remained half-lidded, staring at nothing in particular. The fairer of the two moved his other hand to stroke the younger's shoulder lightly.

"You'll never know, dear,"

A gentle squeeze, then whispered,

"...how much I love you..."

A brief kiss was placed to the darker one's temple. He sighed deeply, leaning into the gentle touches of the older.

"So please don't take my sunshine away."

.

The warm embrace was soon replaced by the cold vacuum of ocean water. Gentle breaths became bubbles while caresses became currents. The younger boy fell deeper and deeper into blackening water. Above he could see frail sunlight. The distorted rays reflected off a school of fish, their silver glint becoming surreal in the already alien world. Far off, he could hear voices. One voice was that of the boy who had been holding him. The other was his own.

"What happened to us, Riku?"

The question was hesitant, almost fearful. Images of himself flitted through his mind, much like the fish. He sat, legs dangling but still, on the bent trunk of the Paopu tree. His nails dug nervously into the smooth bark, leaving impressions that would last for years. The boy whom he was addressing sat beside him some two feet away. The older's gaze shifted from his feet to the wide ocean, then up to the sky where clouds drifted lazily by in the midday sun.

The image faded again, and his gaze focused once again on the sun above him. A diffident breath escaped his lips, the bubbles drifting upward, where he wanted to be.

"It's complicated... But at the same time, very simple."

Again, the scene invaded his vision. The fairer boy gazed at the light blue sky; his trained eyes shielding whatever emotions he was feeling about his words. The younger felt his hands go slack then once again tighten apprehensively. He'd been dying to ask this for months and was now eager to hear the response.

"You see, we're like the Sun and the moon, You and I." His gaze lowered. "You are the Sun; the Sun, with its cheerfulness and warmth. And the Sun shares this warmth with all it comes in contact with; its warmth, and its pure, unfaltering Light. I needed that Light." He sighed, shifting his gaze now to his companion, keeping eye contact for the briefest of seconds before turning away again. "Because I am the moon, the cold, unfeeling moon. The moon has no light of its own. Whatever faint glow it gives off is reflected from the Sun. Whatever happiness I feel... Is because of You." His eyes closed. "When we were separated, it was like an eclipse. The Sun was gone, and the moon fell into darkness."

The rippling sunlight began to fade as he slipped further and further downward into the sea. He felt his heart plummet as his last bits of hope were scattered and torn.

"So the moon scorned the Sun, believing it could last without its light. The more the moon lived this way, the more it surrendered itself to the darkness. It wasn't until it was too late, much too late, that the moon realized it could not live without the Sun. For the two are bound, by whatever nameless creator laid them in the heavens, to rely on one another. The moon could not live without the Sun, and in turn, the Sun would not last without the moon."

The older slid off the trunk, beginning to walk as soon as he landed toward the edge of the small island. He crossed his arms over his chest, wind ruffling his hair slightly, as his eyes scanned the sky, then the sea.

"I couldn't bear to be without You, Sora." Then, more quietly, "I still can't."

Then he was on the tree, gazing at the back of his best friend. The posture had shown pride, even scorn a moment before, but now he looked completely vulnerable. The younger fought down tears he didn't know were coming and walked up behind the other. Slowly, cautiously, he slid his arms around the fairer's chest.

"You don't have to."

The older turned around to face him, but did not return the embrace. His hard, cold turquoise eyes, as relentless as the sea that had previously been swallowing him whole, bore into his own deep pools of sapphire with a hint of anger.

"You don't know what You can get yourself into by doing that." A step backward.

"Doing what?" Indignance.

"Showing me any emotion other than indifference."

"Why? What will happen to me?"

"I may fall in love with You."

A pause. Blue eyes widened, then fell. He thought about the words, ignoring the fact that the other had turned his back on him again. More tears were fought down as he choked back the emotions that threatened to boil forth.

"Good," he stated with a tone of finality as he spun the other around, "I wanted the feeling to be mutual." A small smile imbedded itself in his features; his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Sora..." He whispered, his voiced carried up and away by the warm summer breeze. Eyes closed and lips met, lightly at first, but with growing need and intensity. Gentle friction as their lips brushed. Then the space between them was again filled by air. "I'm so sorry, Sora. I'm sorry for hurting You. I-"

"Shh." A tan finger was pressed to his lips. "I don't care about that. I forgive you." A soft kiss. "I love you."

"And I You."

As warm arms wrapped around him, he felt them pulled away again. He was back in the endless sea. But this time, the light was gone. The tears he'd held back before came quickly and fiercely. A silent scream escaped his throat and drifted through the empty waters.

\--

Sora sat straight up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. Panting, he ran a shaky hand through his hair. Pale moonlight filtered through the tent door, illuminating his sleeping companions. He silently cursed the situation: the pressure of being Keyblade master, the physical and mental demands of fighting, the current rivalry between Riku and himself...

"Another dream," he sighed. "I wonder what this one means." Though somewhere, deep down, he knew exactly what it meant. In a near-whisper, he repeated singing the last line of the dream's song.

"So please don't take my sunshine away..."


End file.
